A Night In Wallyhell
by polgara-5
Summary: Buffy and Logan have been entrusted with an important mission. But will they, and their charges survive it? BTVSXMen


Hi guys! A late Merry Christmas to everyone!

**Spoilers:** None for either X-Men or Buffy. This is just set in some random time.

**Rating:** G (I know, shocker isn't it?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men or Buffy. Just playing around with them. Timmy is mine. Was just making up a student for the story.

**Summary:** Buffy and Logan have been entrusted with an important mission. But will they, and their chargers survive it?

**A/N:** This fic has nothing to do with my fic Looking For Tomorrow.

**A/N2:** This fic was written especially for my friends Sita, Meri, and Harmoni. You guys are fabulous! I'd also like to dedicate this to all the wonderful people on my list.

A Night In Wallyhell

"Why are we here?" Logan asked as he shut the engines off.

"You were the one complaining about the lack of action," Buffy said as she undid the straps that held her in place.

"But this isn't a mission, it's suicide. Cyke did this on purpose," he grumbled.

"You're exaggerating. This shouldn't be too difficult. Get in, get out. What could be more simple than that?" She asked with a grin. He just turned and glared at her. "Alright guys, let's move out," she said to the other mutants in the vehicle.

Logan and Buffy exited and the older mutant sighed as he looked at the formidable building standing before them in trepidation. The grey bricks seemed to mock him as he looked over at the blonde who had captured his battered heart. "But why did we have to bring the rugrats to Walmart?"

"It's where they wanted to go to finish their Christmas shopping," she replied, slipping her tiny hand into his larger one.

"But it's a Saturday in December," he whined slightly. "It's bad enough bringin' 'em here on Saturdays during the rest of the year, but it's worse during this season."

Buffy turned innocent, wide eyes up to his grim face. "You mean that the big bad Wolverine is afraid of a little thing like shopping at Walmart?" A growl emanated from his chest and she giggled. "Honestly, Logan. This isn't going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he muttered.

She gave his hand a squeeze before turning to the six teenage students who had ridden with them. "Meet back here in an hour and a half. Have fun."

The kids raced through the parking lot and into Walmart leaving Buffy and Logan standing in the cold winter air. Logan looked longingly over at the small mall that Walmart was attached to. "Couldn't we shop there?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, our orders were to stay in Walmart in case the kids needed us."

"Since when did we do what we're told?" He asked.

"Since this has to do with their safety, not ours." She began dragging him towards the entrance. "Now let's go in, it's freezing out here."

* * *

Buffy frowned as she saw several people leave their carts full of purchases and head to the front of the store. "Logan, what did that message over the P.A. say? I wasn't listening," Buffy said as she saw more people leaving empty handed. 

"Dunno." He reached out and stopped a guy passing by. "What's goin' on?"

The man shrugged. "They just announced that they were evacuating the building."

Logan let him go with a nod and turned back to Buffy. "Mutants, ya think?" He asked softly enough for only her to hear.

"Maybe demons," she responded just as quietly.

"We'd better check it out," he said, starting to move.

Her right hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "What about the students?"

"You take care of 'em."

"No, you do that, I'll see what the problem is. It'll be easier that way."

"How would that be easier?" He asked in irritation.

"You can find them easier than I can," she said.

"You've got that mutant sense thing, you can find 'em just as easily," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I can find all mutants, not specific ones. There are several other mutants here. Just go sniff out the students and get them clear."

"But..."

"Stop arguing and go," she said, giving him a firm push towards the door.

"Who made you boss?"

She pulled him down for a quick, fierce kiss. With his face inches from her own and the dazed look in his eyes from the sudden gesture still there, she smirked and said, "Me. Now move." The tiny slayer released him and went off in search of the cause of the evacuation.

It took Logan several seconds to clear his head enough for everything that just happened to sink in. By then it was too late, she was already gone. Another growl formed in his chest as he began the search for the students.

The task wasn't exactly as easy as Buffy seemed to think it was. Walmart had been packed and the evacuation instilled at least a small sense of fear into the patrons. Therefore, Logan was being bombarded with a large amount of scents. Picking out and locating six individuals was not going to be easy.

* * *

Buffy easily made her way to the Employee Only section of the store. She figured that at least the department heads were being informed about the situation. At least, it made sense in her head. Who knows if it did in anyone else's. 

She honestly didn't think the problem was caused by a mutant. Wreaking havoc at a Walmart didn't exactly fit their M.O. _Unless_ it was some kid who was just coming into their powers and having a little fun.

Knowing her luck, it was probably some local demon gang getting their jollies by causing panic at one of the busiest stores in the area. Didn't those stupid demons know that they were supposed to take the month of December off? It was Christmas for goodness sakes.

The blonde poked her head into the back and saw a sea of blue vests. There was no way she was going to be able to blend in to find out what was happening. She thought briefly about accosting a stray employee for their vest, but decided against. It wouldn't be fair to the poor employee. Their day was already being ruined by some stupid demon; there was no need to add insult to injury.

A smile formed on her lips as the manager's voice drifted over to her sensitive ears. With the door cracked open she could hear everything being said. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she learned of the situation.

* * *

It was safe to say that Logan was highly agitated. There was a reason why he preferred solitude to huge, bustling crowds. He was practically swimming in a sea of fear and confusion caused by the patrons. His nose was working overtime trying to register everything he was smelling. If it wasn't for his healing abilities, he was reasonably certain he would have a headache. 

Wait! A familiar fragrance wafted under his nose and he followed its trail. Only a half-hour earlier he had been complaining about how strong Kitty's perfume was in the small confines of the school van. Now he could use it as a homing beacon.

He was only slightly surprised to see all six students waiting anxiously at the van. At least they had been using their heads. He sighed to himself as he realized he should probably acknowledge their level headedness. Of course, it would have to wait until the current crisis was over. No sense in swelling their heads and possibly prompting them to go and do something stupid.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Buffy?"

"Have you heard anything?"

Logan put his hands up to quiet them. "Buffy went to see what was going on."

"What could it be?" Timmy asked. The fourteen year old's eyes were wide, but his voice was calm. He had only been at the school for a month. "Demons? Mutants?"

"Dunno. We'll know as soon as Buffy gets here," Logan said, turning his gaze back to the store. He knew this whole trip was a bad idea from the start.

All the other Walmart patrons milled about in the parking lot. Logan listened in on the conversations around him, but everyone appeared to be as clueless as them.

After fifteen minutes, Logan was ready to go in and find Buffy. The only thing that was stopping him was his duty to protect the students. He'd never forgive himself if one of them got hurt or killed while he was gone. Of course, he'd feel just the same if something happened to Buffy. He was caught between his heart and his duty, and he couldn't decide.

As two fire trucks pulled up in front of the store, he made his decision. He turned to Kitty. "I'm going after Buffy. You're in charge."

"Here she comes!" Timmy said, pointing to a small shape slipping around the fire trucks.

Buffy looked disgusted as she walked over to them. She kept shaking her head and muttering to herself. "Sorry I took so long," she said when she reached them. "I had a problem sneaking out of the store."

"What happened?" Logan asked. Relief showed in his eyes as he could see no visible signs of injury on the woman he loved.

"Was it demons?" Timmy asked.

"No," she said in disgust.

"Mutants then?"

"No, something much worse," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Then what?" Kitty asked.

"The stupidness of normal people. The kitchen in the Chinese place next door had a small grease fire. Some sort of regulation required the evacuation and the fire trucks."

Logan's right eyebrow quirked up. "A grease fire?"  
"Yup, go figure." She sighed as she stuck her hands into her coat pockets. "What does it say about our lives that we expect demons or mutants to attack us during our day off?"

"That we prepare for the worst," Logan said as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into the fabric of his coat and said something. "What was that? Ya were a little muffled, darlin'."

She pulled her head back and looked up at him. "I said, next year Scott takes them shopping."

"Agreed."

finis

A/N3: This actually happened to me and my husband a few years ago. Thought it might be fun to turn it into a little fic. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
